guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saurian Scythe
Freeeakin sweeeeeeeeet. The new leet item? Aeros 00:22, 26 August 2007 (CDT) such a kickass skin. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 18:36, 26 August 2007 (CDT) For some reason, reminds me of the Power Rangers...--Manbeast15 23:02, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :It reminded me of those dragon masks from Dragon festival. Anyways, i don't like the skin one bit.--Darksyde Never Again 14:32, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::I like it a lot, the ruby texture looks nice on it too.-- (T) 14:34, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::It looks absolutely ridiculous. --DEATHWING 22:08, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::That made me lol. You're right though, even for a fantasy game this is pretty outlandish looking. It reminds me of a crystal christmas ornament my grandmother has (instead of a snake, its a smiling santa face). BigAstro 22:45, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I'd say 1992 called. It wants it's CGI effects back. ;) 81.2.90.239 21:50, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :ITS SAURONS SCYTHE! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 13:43, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :: It is the funniest thing I've ever seen rofl Cardsharp 14:10, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::Purpose of scythe is not to laugh when u see it...poor dervish- he looks like clown with it.This scythe is 2 fancy... ::::Man, this even owns Mallyx's Savagery for most embarrassing weapon evar. (T/ ) 19:39, 8 September 2007 (CDT) http://pinataisland.info/viva/Image:13-cocoadile-mid-sour.jpg http://pinataisland.info/viva/Image:Sour.JPG looks like every sour from Viva Pinata MiniHellKite 12:59, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Just bought a r9 one.. actually looks very nice in-game as the crystals all over it reflect light.. pm me Mini Hell Kite in-game if you would like to see it. MiniHellKite 13:14, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Now you just need a dread mask and you can literally kill enemies while making them soil their pants-analogue at you! Flechette 04:22, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::Go go Power Rangers? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:58, 12 September 2007 (CDT) bought a r10 for 12k + 2 golds =D...nice skin, i really like it. Looks like a some kind of pokemon xD Drop Locations I recieved a gold, req 11 one from a locked chest in the cave near Rata Sum that has all the little Raptor Hatchlings. X Deity X 11:43, 2 September 2007 (CDT) : Yes they do drop from chests, but very rarely, so nice one :) RTSFirebat 04:11, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Since I found that first one from a chest in the Raptor cave southeast/East of Rata Sum, I've noticed that that spot has the highest drop rate of anywhere in the game for me (for Saurian Scythes) X Deity X 14:03, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::It only makes sense that ''saurian scythes drop where there are dinosaurs...Hyper Cutter 22:57, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Saw someone get one in slaver's exile Received one from the end-chest in Bogroot Growths, req10 zealous of warding with a 14/-5 inscription. Recieved one from the end chest of Arachni's Haunt. Req11, Heavy, 20 ench, measure for measure inscription. :got one from the one nec boss chest in salvers.75.62.206.180 05:01, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :: just got one from a chest in Raven Earth (not in raptor cave), q9 zealous, perfect enchanting mod. Was a very nice drop, and they really do look much nicer in game then the pictures indicate. --Blackdog 02:47, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::i got one in the sparkfly swamps, perfect r9 and on day of release, got a large sum for it =) Mine is completely diffrent it isnt yellow and its completely seethough